


Don't Fear The Reaper

by theoghothead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoghothead/pseuds/theoghothead
Summary: There's no real 'ending' to this because I wanted to write this but I was forcing myself to come up with an ending that just wasn't coming to me.Sorry, not sorry.
Kudos: 31





	Don't Fear The Reaper

Not many people know much about Vampires. Well, the common world, in general, doesn’t know much about the supernatural. But people like to think they know everything based on shitty media. For example, fucking ‘Twilight’. That book series ruined the good name of vampires. That so-called ‘book’(more like disgrace of literature) made the mighty vampire out to be nothing but sparkly people with no emotions… or whatever. That and some people liked to make up weaknesses about them. Like garlic… what does garlic have anything to do with the undead?! Sunlight is kind of understandable but not really. Yes, they burn in the sun, but only slightly like mortals. They burn easily like any fair-skinned human, and it hurts, but it’s nothing fatal. 

When people think of vampires they think of unholy monsters that drink the blood of the innocent. Some vampires do drink the blood of innocent but some, like blood dragons, only feast on those who have done evil deeds. So when Noah Stiliski ran into a beautiful woman drinking the blood of a well-known murderer in the area, he didn’t know what in the fuck to do. Claudia Gymska saw the young man and immediately explained herself. She wasn’t one to hide who she was unless her life was on the line, and she had a deep feeling that she could trust this mortal. A very long story short the two married and had a child that bore the name Mieczyslaw Stilinski. The child went by mischief for a long while as he could barely pronounce the polish name. 

Now, some may be thinking “How was Stiles even born?! Human bio-” that’s where people get tripped up a lot. Most vampires are turned, yes, but when they are they go through a painless process of basically changing their inner organs. Thus how they consume blood to keep them kicking. A vampire can’t  _ really  _ die of starvation  _ but _ they basically become zombies afterward. Mindless idiots limping around for something- anything really- to eat. Getting back to the point Mischief was born and because of how his biology was set up he was a born vampire. Very rare and very dangerous. But he was raised in the way of the blood dragons. 

“Mieczyslaw, only drink the blood of those who have done the world wrong. And even then you must do so stealthily… people mustn’t know we exist.” His mother would remind him of this when they went hunting for that week. They stuck to uncaught criminals, but mostly animals. Noah was the sheriff so he would sometimes find ways to sneak particularly horrid criminals off to his family to feed. He rarely did it though. The family all believed that  _ most _ people deserve 2nd chances. Repeat offenders are another story altogether. 

At the age of 5, Mischief was in total control of his powers(he even learned how to stop aging!). So he knew how to and when to hide them. He and his mother went hunting one day when he was 10 and right as they had found a large buck to drink from a vampire hunter went after them. The man killed his immortal mother the only way possible… decapitation. 

Like all hunters, there was a code to live by. And of course like other hunters, some didn’t follow said code. So when a random hunter went after an innocent vampire, he was quickly dealt with. 

One of the last things his mother taught him was to always be warry of those around you. As vampires, even other supernaturals considered them more than just monsters. 

Thus why he is currently 18, part of a wolf pack and still,  _ somehow _ , a hidden vampire. For Christ’s sake, he didn’t have a heartbeat! He had to force his body to start faking one 24/7! 

Yeah, not fun. But he had too. He needed to live for his mother. So, he never said a word about being a vampire. Only his father knew. He kept his promise to his mother to only feed on animals and those who deserved death. He went hunting every week for a big meal and survived off human food(as long as it’s not super processed he’s fine(yes, he had to be one of those all-natural people)). He protected himself by never showing his true nature but saved his friends by only using his powers minimally when he  _ really _ needed to. 

He mainly just used his super-human strength in small doses. He had to protect his family and friends. 

So, when a particularly evil witch decided to capture all his friends and hurt them after killing little kids and  _ babies _ . He kinda let loose. 

As a born vampire his powers were heightened. Instead of just controlling the minds of humans who he needed to feed on he could convince humanoid monsters to give up. So a puny witch was nothing to him, even if he was greatly out of practice. 

When he went to Derek’s loft for the pack meeting and saw it empty he was on edge. Even more so when he saw a small slip of paper on the floor. 

_ Dear puny harmless human _ (She wishes) _ , I have captured your ‘friends’. If you wish to see them before they meet their untimely death… well… good luck.  _

Ah, the positives of being underestimated. He followed the revolting scent of magic through the forest to the nemeton. 

_ It’s always the Nemeton damnit! _

“My, my, my, what do we have here? The useless human has come to see his friends?” 

“Something along those lines.” He could hear his friends yelling at him to go while he still could. He could hear their hearts beating erratically and hear their blood pumping. He found the witch’s heartbeat and listened. Calm and collected, like he guessed. It even had a manic lift to it. He knew he’d have to use his powers to get his friends out of here. He’d lose all those close to him… but he had to do it, for the safety of the pack. 

He was wearing his famous red hoodie with a black batman t-shirt on under it. He was partial to the man that ran around dressed in black acting like a ‘bat’. It was a vampire classic move to turn into a bat! How  _ couldn’t  _ he love the character for it!? He wore a classic pair of black jeans and his black converse with white detailing. 

He turned to his friends with a sullen look on his face. He just hoped they’d let him explain himself. “I’m sorry in advance for what’s about to happen but it needs to be done… just afterward let me explain.” He turned back to the witch who now dawned a smug look. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he called to his dormant powers. 

“Let them go.” When his eyes opened they were milky white. No black or brown anywhere. Just. Pure. White. He crossed his arms and waited. 

“You expect me to-” Her eyes glossed over and she slowly made her way to his friends, untieing them one by one. They were all shocked. Was Stiles a witch too?! Derek got ready to attack. 

“Accept the many evils you have done and bare your neck to me as punishment.” She dropped to her knees and they all heard sickening crunches causing them to wince and some to even gag. 

“I, Mary Strongheld, have committed the crimes of murdering innocent children and newborns for the purpose of using their sacrifices to add to my power through the nemeton. I have killed others before stepping foot in Beacon Hills and accept the gracious punishment of a slow death. May my blood fill you, may you stay pure oh Dragon Blood Knight.” Her head tilted to the left and Stiles sunk his razor-sharp teeth into her neck. He drank her blood with vigor. He hadn’t had human blood in months, this hag would fill him for a few weeks at most. Human blood always filled him more. Though, it was slightly tainted with the aid of dark magic. 

Stiles licked his lips and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as the witch fell lifeless to her side. He then proceeded to rid the land of her remains. He called upon the shadows to swallow her whole, leaving behind nothing but a group of almost-adults. He closed his eyes again willing the powers back so he may talk to his friends at least one more time. He opened his eyes to their previous hazel brown and turned to his friends. 

“Stiles… what the actual holy fuck just happened…?” They all looked at the ground in varying stages of shock and horror where the witch once stood. Scott was the first too pick up his head and stared into his friend’s eyes. 

“That… that was the power of a born blood dragon…” 

“Okay… and what  _ is _ a ‘blood dragon’?” 

“A blood dragon is a vampire-” Lydia started, only to be cut off by Derek. 

“A VAMPIRE?!” … there it was. The ultimate disapproval and disgust filled words cut like a knife. 

“You… you’re a… a vampire?” Isaac looked petrified. 

“Yes.” Stiles folded his hands behind his back. Trying to make eye contact. Only Lydia returned his gaze with a softened face. She wasn’t completely okay with it yet but he was a  _ blood dragon _ . They only hunt the truly evil. 

The clearing was met with deafening silence. No one dared to move. Stiles’ head fell slowly, waiting for the words he dreaded to be uttered. 

He didn’t expect to be wrapped in the warmth of a certain strawberry-blonde. Her action was met with shock from both sides. The pack scared he’d start to drink from her. Stiles, from the fact that someone still wanted to stand by his side. 

“Lydia. Get away from that blood-sucking freak. He might kill you just for getting close to him.” Jackson’s words sounded full of rage. Stiles refused to hug back. 

“Why won’t you hug me, Stiles?” 

“If I wrap my arms around you the pack will see it as me trying to trap and kill you. And I don’t want anyone to be harmed if I can help it.” He whispered. He wanted the pack to make their own decisions and conclusions. But, Lydia wasn’t having it. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. 

“LYDIA! NO!” Derek went to rip the girl off of the newly found out monster. Allison and Erica held onto each other while Boyd stood in front of them, protecting them. Scott and Jackson raced towards Stiles to restrain him. 

He let them rip away his only friend and hold him against his will. He made no fuss. 

This? This he expected. The look of rage and hatred in Derek, Jackson, Boyd, and Scott’s eyes. The look of fear and shock decorating Isaac, Erica, and Allison’s faces. He expected it all. Just not Lydia. Derek held Lydia close in an act to protect her. But she struggled. 

“What are you doing?! All he’s done is-” 

“Kill countless people just for the satisfaction of feeling full!” His head dropped. 

“He said he’s a Blood Dragon Knight! Do  _ any of you _ know what that means?!” The pack exchanged confused glances. Scott piped in saying “He’s more likely to attack random people?” 

“No. Quite the opposite really. He only hunts those who have done unspeakable evils to feed him.” “And animals. I don’t get human blood enough to survive so I go hunting every week or so.” 

“He just saved our lives and this is how you want to thank him? By shunning him? Treating him like a monster? News flash! Technically we are  _ all _ monsters as supernaturals. Even Allison with her badass hunter skills.” She had an incredulous look on her face. “Why does he get ‘special treatment’ when he’s just like the rest of us?! A so-called monster with good intentions!” You could tell she was holding back a scream. Not from death, no, from pure anger. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 

“It’s okay Lydia. Just let it go.” 

“Why should I?! You’ve been our friend and our packmate for longer than any of us! And they want to kick you out just because you’re  _ different _ ?! Not even that! Just because you have to drink blood sometimes?!” 

“It’s stupid… I know-” 

“Than help me open their eyes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real 'ending' to this because I wanted to write this but I was forcing myself to come up with an ending that just wasn't coming to me.   
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
